Interview with Vincent
by lastat-chan
Summary: Vincent is cursed with immortality, and is now going to reveal his tale. Hopefully some good reviews and I hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is vamp! I wrote this story because I got it off the idea of "Interview with the Vampire" I hope you guys like.

* * *

_**

It was a dark cold night rain was coming down hard, but the neon lights shown through the blackness to where it almost blocked out whatever you could see of the moon, people lined the wet streets with parasols and rain jackets. The sound of cars and talking was enough, but alas a little pent house window was open and there peered a man with long black hair and pale skin, his crimson eyes scanning the streets as people walked on.

"So this is your place I take it?" asked the young man sitting down in a chair, his tape recorder out and a smile across his young corpulent face.

"No." said the dark stranger still looking out the window with a blank face.

"So what are you?"

"I'm a monster, and an employee."

"Pssh. Right like a werewolf am I correct?" asked the young man laughing.

"You can call me that. Most though call me a vampire, or maybe a fallen angel."

"So what are you doing here if this isn't your house?"

"I lead you here. I can't trust you in my real home for reasons I will not explain to you. But we can't start out this way, I suppose I'll introduce myself. I am Vincent Valentine, former Turk of ShinRa; now I am in charge or a small yet booming business. I was born about one hundred twenty-five years ago, back before all this machinery was improved." Said Vincent as he turned around, his face ageless like an angel carved out of marble, his eyes as piercing as vulture eyes, and a smug smile across his delicate face.

"You look younger than me."

"Ah, but like I said I am a monster now, not some normal being like you are."

"How?"

"That will come in time. Now how shall I begin my story from birth to present or shall I start off the remaining days of my human body and my path of redemption?"

"How you became a monster I want to know. And what do you mean redemption?"

"Ah I'll tell you then… It was one hundred years ago, oh so long ago as my memory can reach, I was still a young man back then in my twenties wasn't I? Even younger than you are now at this current moment, and even in love as it seems. I was doing my work, and committing a sin that would send me deeper into hell every day; although I didn't know back then, and now that I think of it I really didn't care. I was still as I said human, and had a while to worry about these sins I had carved into my soul."

"I remember these days like a precious dream to me, oh the only thing that keeps me from having nightmares as often. I ran all around the world doing assassinations, dirty jobs, and body guarding the president or whomever I was assigned to. Oh I did my job so well and with so much pride until she showed up; the most beautiful angel I had ever seen in this damned world of ours and probably will ever see again. Her name rings like a silver bell in my mind, Lucrecia, such a magnificent being, so kind and open hearted."

"Ah but I wander off my tale now, like I said I was a Turk, and a rather good one. I was alive back then more than I am now, I was doing my average job of killing as I normally did; The building I worked in was so large, but I suppose I was used to it, I can't say I truly remember my thoughts back then. The president had ordered me to his office since I was supposed to protect those who worked in the science lab on a trip to a little town called Nibelhiem, ah but it's a rather large and industrious town now anymore isn't it as we can see."

"' Vincent Valentine of the Turks,' said the president to me, 'we have a new member that will be your responsibility, her name is Lucrecia Youngston.' He said to me and the young woman turned to me and her smile was as warm as the sun or so it felt. 'It is a pleasure to meet you.' She said to me. I remember myself saying hello and looking away rather quickly. I could say I was embarrassed or maybe even stunned by her, rather it was her beauty or maybe her attitude that made me look away with a swoon but I am still not sure to this day."

"So the woman you fell in love with was a scientist?" as the young man looking to Vincent.

"Yes that she was and a rather beautiful one at that. I cannot explain how beautiful she was I guess it's from my heart saying that she was indescribably beautiful, an intoxicating beauty that could get you drunk off by sight."

"Sounds like you were quite fond of her?"

"Ah love at first sight you can say? You having trouble seeing no doubt?"

"I'm fine. We could use some more florescent light but I'm fine…" said the young man trailing off as Vincent stood up and turned on a light, then the young man jumped, Vincent was as beautiful as any woman and as handsome as any man could ever hope to be. He was perfect, like a living sculpture but he wasn't.

"Shall I continue with my tale?" asked Vincent looking to the man his face, blank, devoid of emotion and yet so full of life or so the man thought.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry I should've…"

"No it is alright, even I need light sometimes. But I am wasting your tape, I remember after meeting her that day went uneventful. All except Hojo warning me to stay away from the woman, saying I would pollute her mind with lies, and thoughts of pain and ignorance. But I ignored these warnings, curses I went on as any normal man without a care in the world. I remember the next day heading out along the road to the little town, oh it was beautiful back then as beautiful as it is now, and ever will be as seen though the eyes of an uncursed man with nothing but virility and love on his mind, oh it was peaceful indeed, little houses one or two shops and a hotel, they no longer stand today. But a large mansion at the end of the town was there, and in a matter of fact it still stands today, only it is rotting, collapsing in on itself and I laugh at it's condition and mourn it's memories."

"The sun was setting as we arrived, Lucrecia asleep against my breast, she was like a sleeping angel to me the only love I'd ever known in this life. Hojo glared at me all the while and inside I laughed, he was madly in love with her no doubt but she chose me… Or so I thought, but then I cannot tell you what she thought I'm not a mind reader."

"I remember walking out into the city, oh it smelt so clean back then and the sun still shone on it, but it seems no matter where I go it rains anymore. Ah but I trail off my story, Lucrecia, Hojo, Ghast , and I were heading off the old mansion. I had known Lucrecia for quite a time before that though, I hope you don't mind I skipped a few months we were there, but I found a ring and I was going to propose to her that night. But as fate would have it, without my knowing Hojo, that fiend, had already gotten to her."

"She seemed uneasy, being around me, and she looked rather sick but I thought she had come down with something. She seemed very ill and yet dedicated she was as trying to escape me in her own way, not with my adolescent mind I had back then I thought she was playing "hard to get" with me."

"'Lucrecia, I have something I wish to ask you.' I said to her, she smiled at me and walked over her eyes looking at my figure. 'What is it Vincent?' she asked me, and it made me smile. Then I pulled out the ring, she looked horrified and yet she smiled, she didn't need to know what I was asking, tears showed in her eyes and she shook her head and then ran away like as if I had tried to hurt her, 'I can't Vincent, Hojo and I… We have conceived and the experiment will go on… I can't, I'm so sorry!'"

"Oh… I became furious Hojo had done something unforgivable he had committed a sin and I still curse him for it even it even to this day so long after his death, but also his sin was my sin as well. I ran and ran till I was out of breath outside town, I guess I needed to collect my mind. Rage, sadness, and so many other emotions all at once swelled and busted inside of me. I had never felt this before, and I think of it now, I had come to tears. I stormed into the lab in the basement of the building, and in fury I entered the room, but I entered it like a gentle man. 'Hojo, I cannot let you do this! This is wrong!' but I didn't know Lucrecia had come there to stop the experiment as well."

"You both had come to stop the same thing?" asked the young man.

"Yes, ah but part of it was done it was to late, no… I was to late to save her, to stop this madness Hojo had cursed us with. But no, it didn't end there it had to get worse with my interference… 'Ah Vincent so glad you can come, Lucrecia and I were just having a little proposal chat.' He said to me and it made my blood boil, but for him not Lucrecia. 'Vincent it's not as it looks like!' said Lucrecia but I shook my head and she ran I think it was from grief. 'Vincent now look at what you've done. You've scared the poor woman away.' He said. 'You finish this and finish this and end it now! You sick son of a bitch!' but I did not receive an answer, but a bullet to my chest. But I remember awakening during my "operation" my "fall from grace", I remember Ghast muttering about my interference will end now. Oh how I wanted to kill him, drink him dry oddly enough but I think that was due to my operation, but I couldn't move, my limbs were heavy as if tied down. I couldn't cry out, scream, anything I was paralyzed and then I started to fall into sleep again, my heart was racing and I felt like I was dieing."

"What happened then?" asked the young boy his eyes fixed on Vincent, his flesh pale with the gruesome detail of his death and fall from grace into hell and then to life.

"I think your about to run out of tape to record." Said Vincent.

"Oh crap!" said the young man reaching in his bag and pulling out a new tape to insert, he sweat uncontrollably and his heart pounded. Vincent smiled a small little smile and stood up, and walked towards the door to the house.

"I'm going out to buy a drink would you like to come? All this talking is making me thirsty." Said Vincent.

"Yea… Yeah." Said the man running out after Vincent into the rainy dark streets of Nibelhiem of that cold rainy night.

* * *

**_Hey this is vamp, more chapters soon to follow as told by Vincent. I based this off Anne Rice's "Interview with the Vampire" as I have said so the build is almost exactly like this and watching the movie while writing this too. I hope you all like this just as much as I enjoyed the book and I hope maybe I made a few fans out of you all._**


	2. The Nightmare begins

Vincent smiled the rich smell of coffee entered his nostrils as he entered the downtown coffee shop, the young man walked furiously to keep up with the being. The florescent lights shown down on Vincent's beautiful pale face, casting shadows on his eyes and check bones, his pink lips even looked more dead and yet so much more alive.

As Vincent finished paying the man at the counter he sat down and sipped his vanilla frappicino the icy flavor of vanilla made him feel more awake, Vincent took a seat down in front of him even sitting down Vincent was so agile, how could he call himself a monster, he seemed like an angel stuck on this damned world or sins and purgatory.

"Coffee wakes me up at night." Said Vincent out bluntly, his voice so cold so devoid of emotions, almost as bad as when they first met, and yet there was a smile on his face.

"Uh… Me too!" said the young man.

Vincent smiled and sipped his closing his eyes, he looked like the undead savoring the living's pleasures. Vincent put his coffee down and watched the young man finish off his drink as well.

"Well let's see," Said Vincent as he put some change down. He stood up and walked away from the table and the boy got up quickly and rushed to his side, Vincent's strides were very fast but the young man kept up, soon they reached the pent house suit and continued where they had left off.

"Now, where was I?" asked Vincent in his low beautiful voice.

"Hojo had just altered you," Stated the boy as he pulled out his recorder and turned it on.

"Ah yes, now I remember. Hojo had experimented on me, changed my DNA altered it, and then I remember vaguely, Ghast standing over me his eyes scowering my limp and bloody body. Then I remember him muttering, 'Such a bothersome man, I'll get you out of our way.' Then I remember being lifted up and put into a coffin, like I was dead or something, I heard the door click and I know that I was to delirious to realize the door was locked. So I laid there in the coffin knowing that I'd die sooner or later. But alas as you can see I didn't, no I lived and I tried to get out I threw the top off my coffin and banged on the locked door begging for someone to let me out. I suppose they all had left, even Lucrecia. I guess they all assumed I was dead. So I retreated to my coffin and I laid there and I started to cry. I remember crying so hard that I fell asleep, all my emotions I had ever had were slipping away. I'm not sure if it was my fault or if it was Hojo's experimentation, but what ever it was all my emotions died that night. My sorrow swallowed my screams of grief and I laid there praying for my untimely demise."

"You lost all hope?" asked the young man.

"What was there left to hope for? Nothing, I thought no one was going to save me and I knew Lucrecia was in the fell grip of Hojo twisted idea. For the Jenova baby to be born, I'm sure you know who that Jenova baby was correct?"

"Sephiroth?" asked the man.

"Yes, I knew the mother and father of Sephiroth. And I still take the blame for not being able to stop it or help with it. But it's over now, but I'm getting ahead of my story… Now as I said I prayed for my untimely demise, but I did not die my hair grew longer but I did not turn gray and wrinkle with age… Nor did I become skin and bones; I didn't become a corpse a wraith anything. I remained a man a young man the same as I was when I was experimented on. I opened my coffin for the first time in many long years, and as I emerged for my rest I noticed my clothes were covered with dust, my skin was white as white as unlined paper. I honestly thought I was a vampire," Chuckled Vincent at the thought of his last sentence.

"Your not?" asked the man joking with Vincent.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not, why where you going to ask me to bite you?"

"No, I mean… err... You compared yourself to one."

"No, other people did. I can't be a vampire if I can live in the sun; I just like the night better."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Said the boy as a blush crossed his checks.

"It's alright. But like I said I was surprised at this, but my clothes were falling apart moth eaten, torn, bloody… And then I saw a leather out fit, boots, and a red cape and red head band. I guess these were left incase Ghast thought I was alive. Maybe my funeral outfit only he left me no flowers. I guess that's ok, but I really didn't care as much as I care now. I changed my clothes they were a perfect fit. And so I went back to my nightmares dreaming of Lucrecia, her baby, Hojo, and even Ghast. I dreamed about my death, well I call it my death, and Lucrecia abandoning me… But I don't blame her; I suppose I would've done the same thing in her place. But secretly she broke my heart. I thought I would remain in the room forever, but then I wouldn't have minded it much. No one would miss me I was sure Lucrecia was dead or old, so old she couldn't remember me. And Hojo just cast me off as a memory best forgotten, and I knew for sure Ghast was dead for he was getting to his old years anyway. But that wasn't the only time I got out of my coffin."

You got out after changing your clothes?"

"Yes… I had no idea what Hojo had done to me, until one night I awoke in severe pain and I looked at my left arm. My skin was turning purple it was a demon's hand, I remember I was afraid. I screamed out and threw the coffin lid open I had no idea what was going on and then I saw an ax, to dull to cut through that thick wall of wood of a door but just right to.."

"You…"

"That's right… I cut my own arm off luckily it was under my elbow, I was afraid it would've swallowed my whole body completely destroying what ever was left of my human side… Similar to that song you young people listen to today what is it? "Down With the Sickness" by that band Disturbed? Well as you can guess I was bleeding badly but it abruptly stopped, I thought that I'd just have a stub of an arm but then I saw the claw that I wear now. I put it on; the heaviness was so great I toppled over at first and caught myself on the wall, but I got used to it. I stumbled back to my coffin and laid down, and I heard my arm, sizzle, squeak, pop, and continue those foul noises over and over again, when I looked out it had blood and foam coming off it and it was reducing to bones; I could see the muscle tissue the bones, the puss and acid blood leaking off it, and the stench was horrific. In short term I threw up. It was to horrific at that moment for me to refrain from throwing up so what I did was use this old piece of fire material I had to set it on fire, and it burnt to ashes and then I closed my coffin and went back to sleep."

"That sounds horrible."

"Well it wasn't a picnic to look at. And personally I'm glad I hadn't waited, I'm lucky that that was the only reaction I had to the experiment ever besides my demons I can turn into."

"D-demons!"

"Yes… My demons, my inner demons I can turn into for a short time, but then I lose all control of my body, but I learned to cope with that."

"Oh… whew," Said the boy with that sigh of relief.

"Why did you think I'd attack you?" Chuckled Vincent, giving the man a very dead smile, but a smile none the less.

"Well I was just wondering…"

"About the demons and what they could do?"

"Uhm… Yes?"

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Oh! No, no I don't want to make you if you don't want to!"

"Alright then," said Vincent giving the boy a rather kind look, "May I continue with my story?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well I remember sleeping when I heard that monstrous door unlock and I head foot steps and I heard voices. But I lay still, but then someone came and knocked on my coffin, I wasn't sure why they did and maybe I'll never know. I suppose my social skills lacked so I wasn't sure if I should answer or not."

"Did you?"

"Yes… I threw my coffin door open and asked, 'Who has awakened me from my sleep?' as I stood up I saw a man with spiky blond hair, one woman, and a very burly muscular black man with a gun arm. The one with spiky blond hair asked me about Sephiroth, oh I knew oh so well who that was but why they were looking for him I had no idea I answered them and I found out they were looking for Hojo. So I started to close my coffin, I had thought I told them all they wanted to know, but no I didn't. The blond man kicked the top off my coffin again and I sat up, at this moment I was angry and so I asked, 'What do you want now?' and he said 'What is your name?' and so I told him, 'Vincent, now leave me alone.' And so they did as I closed my coffin and heard that door close I knew then I wanted to be with them to help then destroy Hojo and destroy Sephiroth. So I threw my coffin lid off and ran after them. I said, 'Wait,' and they stopped, 'Let me come with you, this might be the only way I can redeem myself for my sins.' And so they did and I remember that day like no other, the first time in many years now I suppose about thirty years maybe more maybe less that I had been out in the sun. It blinded me. But that was to be expected, the blue sky overhead was beautiful, I guess even then I suppose I had missed the sky, the sound of birds chirping, the green grass and the warmth of the sun." Vincent smiled.

"So what happened next?"

"I'll tell you…" said Vincent smileing

* * *

**_Hey this is vamp. I guess the story is comeing along ok, I'm trying to get a little more emotion into Vincent and oops on my last chapter I guess I didn't do a good enough job to communicate Vincent is not a vampire. I hope yall enjoy this chapter please tell me what you guys think thanks, Vamp._**


	3. Enter Cid Highwind

"As we walked out of town I felt a longing. I felt Lonely, scared, and maybe a little bit unsure of what I was doing. I hadn't been out of that town for years and it seemed nothing had changed. We walked up a twisted path to Mt. Nibelhiem, ah it was very treacherous. Cloud of course wasn't worried in the least bit; he was such a strong leader although I never told him that."

"He died?"

"No. He's dead now, but he wasn't then," Said Vincent. "But we walked it, foggy it was so high up; but not as bad as the North Crater oh no nothing like that, but equally as dangerous. Fiends were on us right and left, we ran a narrow path and over an old rickety bridge which was disturbing to walk over. I remember the women and men with him too. Aeris Gainsborough, Tifa Locketheart, and Yuffie Kisagara were the women. Barret Wallace, Cait Sith, and Red the thirteenth were the only men besides Cloud Strife. And now I was there. Yes it was odd, I held that inside; I never was to open with them… Oh I regret that now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But as we continued Cloud seemed to have a hard time, he was losing his balance and getting head aches. It was like something terrible had happened, something he couldn't remember. Then we came across it, an abandoned mako reactor! Cloud seemed to grimace as we came near, so did Tifa. And we turned away I remember Barret saying 'Damn ShinRa and their fucking toys. It's killing the goddamned planet!' I thought he was an idiot. I cared no more than I cared about my missing limb. I remember Cloud's response as well, 'Shut up we don't have time to talk and gripe about ShinRa!' he was always strict. Couldn't much blame him though."

"Sounds like he had to deal with rebels."

"He did. We all were rebels. I was just part of them now, but not the liveliest. Oh they got into a big fight over that response. Barret loved picking fights with Cloud so it seemed. Then the party split up, I went with Cloud and Tifa and Aeris. Barret took Red, Cait Sith and Yuffie. Evenly split we went our separate ways; we went on to Rocket Town while Barret went to the Gold Saucer. As we walked away I felt the void in my heart become larger but I ignored it, why burden them with my problems?"

"What was wrong?"

"I felt Lucrecia's memory slipping like I was getting further away from her. But I pressed on; it wasn't long after we got out of those treacherous mountains, along with a mutated creation of Hojo's we had to fight. Oh it was horrible… And I think it was part human. As it died we heard its screeches human and bestial alike I pray that wasn't Ghast, but then there's no point of praying anymore, it does you no good."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see… But as we left those treacherous mountains we came to a large plain, we kept walking in hopes of finding a town, and as luck would have it we did… It was a fairly simple town, houses stores, a little larger than Nibelhiem had been. The only off setting thing was the giant rocket standing crooked right on the edge of the town, moss and vines grew over it. We then saw that's what gave the town the name rocket town. Cloud said, 'What happened here?' and a man said 'You'll wanna talk to Captain Cid about that.' 'Where is he?' asked Cloud. 'Probably at the rocket.' 'Ok guys let's go.' Said Cloud to the rest of us. As we walked to the rocket we noticed it was getting worse looking, but then again we were at close range. Stairs and ladders led to the door, and it was open…"

"So this is where you… You met."

"The famous mechanic Cid Highwind. He was standing inside the rocket, it looked like he was lamenting about something. As we approached he became hostile in voice not physically, 'Are you Cid Highwind?' asked Cloud. 'Yes, I am the captain of this rocket; I was supposed to be the first man in space. But that fucking ShinRa closed down the space program and I had to abort the first launch.' 'Why?' asked Cloud, 'It was that damn Shera… Leave me alone.' And we left; he didn't want to be talked to, 'What do you suppose we do?' I asked. 'We need a plane to get to places faster. I saw one coming into town maybe we should use it.' Said Aeris. 'I wonder whose it is.' Said Tifa, 'I don't know maybe we should ask' replied Cloud. We walked to the door of the house and knocked and a woman answered, she wore a lab coat and had light brown hair and glasses. 'Who are you?' asked the woman freighted by our sudden appearance. 'We're here to ask about the plane, is it yours?' asked Cloud, 'Oh so your not part of ShinRa?' Oh I could here Barret's voice now if he had been here from what Cloud told me. 'Come in.' she said and we went in."

"Wow, I never knew he was like that." Said the boy.

"Your tape is running short again," Said Vincent.

"Oh! Sorry."

"No problem… Now what happened next was rather intriguing..."

**_

* * *

Hey this is Vamp I'm thinking of a good ending to this hopefully I'll have a sequal to it, but the tale is not done yet, what else has Vincent to unfold? Well till next chapter see yall later._**


End file.
